Episode 313: Bone Dry Feeners
"Bone Dry Feeners" was originally released on July 25, 2016. Description We're back from Boston and ready to answer some old, stale-ass questions we left lying around the studio. Seriously, this joint would be haunted by the stench of our neglected egg-mess, if not for the positive spiritual energy projected by our own personal Craig T. Nelson. Suggested Talking Points 3 Many Daddies, Mannequin 3: Ramekin, 50/50 Bag, Bilingualism, Best Boy Craig T. Nelson, Rock Climbing Buddies, Chip Dip Slurry Outline 08:16 - My roommate recently started bringing home mannequins from work and putting them around the house. He says he does this because he doesn't want to see them thrown out. At first I thought it was funny, but now we're completely overrun. We have five complete mannequins, around seven half-busts, heads, and legs. Three of the mannequins are children, which he dresses in wigs and refuses to let me dress in clothing. I'm starting to get freaked out. Should I get him to stop? How do I tell him he has a problem? Can I downsize the family without making him mad? -- Over-manned In Mannequins 15:52 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user VLADIMIR, who asks: I invented a bag that serves 2 main purposes. Would like to pick the name for my project. What do you guys think of name "50/50 Bag"? 24:03 - My partner does a thing where they will sometimes pronounce words in the British way, even though 99% of the way they speak is with an American accent, but here's the catch: their mom is British, and their dad is American, and they spent most of the time growing up in the US, but they insist on pronouncing words like "herb" (with a hard H). I feel like they ought to go all in one way or another, but what do you think? -- Going Looney In Las Vegas 29:52 - MZ - Sponsored by Club W. Sponsored by Harry's. 37:01 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How do they film a movie inside a movie ? For example , the movie " Scream 3 " They were filming a movie inside of the movie called Stab 3 I believe . And I wondered how do they do that ? The house they used in the movie production Stab 3 was the house from the First Scream franchise . How is it done ? 42:31 - I'm a rock climber, and I've got a lot of friends that climb too. While they're great friends, I don't exactly trust them all to belay me (that means basically catch me if I fall). They seem to find it offensive when I tell them I don't want them to belay me. How do I keep my friends without having to worry about getting dropped? -- Living On The Edge, And Hopefully Staying That Way 48:04 - When there is only a little bit of chip dip left in the container, I'll sometimes crush chips up and make it into like a frito pie. Alternatively, if there are only chip crumbs left, I'll mix them up with a bit of dip. My wife thinks it's disgusting. Am I good? -- Munch Squad Goals In West Texas 51:00 - Housekeeping 57:44 - FY - Sent in by Conner Stuckslager, from Yahoo Answers user Steven R, who asks: If I ate 2 baconators from Wendy's, will I die? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Morgan Davy Category:Munch Squad